


Juicy~

by hailthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 橘猫锤
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 红灯区的橘猫锤锤求收养的励♂志♂故事





	Juicy~

预警：兽耳、没有三观、少量dirty talk

 

【上】

白光划破夜空，闪电和时强时弱的惊雷盘旋了二十多分钟，终于是抵抗不了奔涌而来的暴雨，安静地归于黑暗。  
这场雨下得还挺猛，又夹杂着大风，很容易飘进屋内。  
Loki饭吃了一半，赶紧停了下来去二楼关窗，他可不想腾出时间在擦地板这件事上。

“咪～”

“？”Loki盯着窗台上那只浑身湿透的橘猫，加快了步子移动到窗边，“你这么漂亮的小东西是迷路了吗？”  
“……喵。”  
小猫湛蓝的眼睛看着这个容貌像雕塑美男的人还是有些警惕，前爪向着屋内探探又缩了回去。  
然而身后的狂风骤雨又令它没有勇气将自己置身。  
“快进来，我要关窗了。”  
“喵～”  
四爪轻盈落地，脖间的铃铛也随着摇晃带出一串清脆，橘猫抬头冲着Loki叫唤了一声，蹭上了他的裤腿。  
“你是喜欢我吗？”  
“咪…”  
我只是太饿了，被同类追赶至此，这样的大雨冲刷了回去的踪迹，我迷了路…  
人类都是喜欢猫的吧？  
Thor没有停下自己蹭腿的动作，他希望这样讨好的举动能让这个漂亮的男人暂且收留下他，好度过一个糟糕的雨夜。

Loki抱着小橘猫回了楼下，将它安置在沙发转角的地方，因为那里比较暖和。  
“你有名字吗？”挠挠猫咪柔软的下巴，Loki问着也笑了起来，这只不认生的猫竟已眯着眼享受了起来。  
因为挠下巴而抬头，让Loki再一次看到了它脖子上的装饰。  
“你的主人呢？你是走丢了吗？”  
“喵…呜…”  
Thor喵喵说着Loki听不懂的话——我已经被抛弃了两个多月，过得不太好，我原本是很漂亮的，原来的主人虽然会打骂我，把我关在笼子里，但至少是给我好吃的，也会帮我洗澡…他养了我两年多，现在搬家走了，我可能在笼子里待得太久，这两个多月的流浪生活很难…  
“来，先吃我的吧，外面雨太大了，我没办法出去给你买。”  
将自己的食物分了一半给无家可归的小动物，显然这只猫狼吞虎咽的样子是真的饿急了。  
“吃完我帮你洗个澡吧，今天你就住在这里。”  
说着Loki又将手按在猫咪的脑袋上揉着，皙白的修长手指轻轻地给它按摩，一轻一重之间心里也打起了算盘。  
不是什么好品种的猫，看起来也很黏人，下雨天没有吃饭也无处躲避说明它在同类里混得极差。  
要不要干脆就留下来…  
手指伸进项圈的缝隙捏了捏橘猫的后颈，没有芯片…  
会在项圈里吗？  
Loki试图解开这条带着铃铛的皮圈检查一番，却被小猫警惕得让开了。  
“真看不出还有这么认主的猫呢？”  
两只蓝色的眼珠像水晶瓶里装了大海和蓝天，Loki对着那两颗玻璃球出神。  
“好像种也不纯…很少有蓝眼睛的橘猫…”见小家伙吃得胡须上都是，Loki开始了和它下一步的商讨，“去洗澡好吗？不然会感冒的。”  
“咪～”  
Thor并不讨厌洗澡，干净一些才会招人喜欢，至少以前的主人会很厌恶他不洗澡。  
“那洗澡就要摘掉项圈哦～”  
猫咪这次没再抵触，而是顺从地低下了脑袋，露出脖子上的项圈金属扣，让Loki取掉这个并没让他舒服过的装饰品，而后非常舒适地甩了半天头。  
“Thor？”项圈里侧刻着很不明显的字母，Loki辨别了一会儿才试探着喊了一声，幸好这只猫立刻也给了回应。  
他越来越讨厌这个弄丢了宠物的主人了。  
“来吧，洗澡去～”

Loki将水温调得惬意，没有去介意将自己的浴缸借给了一只流浪猫，从耳朵里的污垢到猫爪肉垫里的泥土都通通搓洗得宛若新生。  
虽然期间有个小插曲。  
Loki没想到这只猫并未绝育，不小心掐到生殖器疼得橘猫在他手背上勾了一条血痕。  
一人一猫都是震惊的神态。  
Thor总觉得人类的表情很有学问，很难真正从脸上分辨出后面的举动和内心。  
他平日所见的人里，多得是不相识便可以赤裸相对并愉快地交配，还有前一分钟勾肩搭背转脸却互相陷害的，或者看上去会炖猫肉的男人其实每天都会带来食物给它们，从前每天会在人前抱着自己亲昵的主人，关上门后的阴晴不定…  
读不明白Loki神色的猫，选择了去舔伤口。  
他害怕被按进水里，也害怕被扔出去。  
尽管Loki只是因为这只明显是家猫的小东西居然没有绝育。  
舌上的倒刺软软的，卷过伤口带起的除了刺痛还有点异样的酥痒，橘猫眯着蓝眼睛舔得认真，似乎是想把所有疼痛都吃下去才能够避免责怪。  
“原来的主人对你不好吗？”  
抽回了手继续最后的冲洗工作，Loki嘴里也在自言自语，很少有猫愿意主动去讨好人，这只如此乖巧顺从，恐怕有不少害怕的成分在内。  
一个澡洗完，Loki的衣服也湿出了少许痕迹，干脆也就脱了下来，代替了忘记找出的新毛巾。  
擦干抱进卧室，将猫咪连同衣服一起放在了床上，Loki转身去找毛巾，前后不过两分钟的功夫，就见洗完变得漂漂亮亮的橘猫死死赖着他的衣服拒绝了毛巾。  
Thor迷恋有这个男人味道的衣服，两只前爪生怕这坨布料会被夺走紧紧抓着往肚皮下面揣。  
见小猫这幅样子，Loki也没办法继续为难，大不了天气好了以后晒一晒床单吧。  
“那看好我的衣服哦，我去洗澡了？”  
“咪。”  
趁着Loki转身，Thor悄悄地偏过脑袋盯着男人光裸的后背，那可真是副漂亮的身材，比他在红灯区见过的所有雄性生物都要棒…模样也是…如果他是一只猫，绝对不会是自己这样谁都可以欺负的…  
可以和这个人生活在一起的话，应该很幸运吧？  
在Loki的衣服上翻了一整圈，拖着那件衣服下了床放置在床边的角落，抖干身上的水再趴上去——想要被收留的第一步，就是爱干净，没有人会喜欢把家里弄得脏兮兮的动物。  
而且这个带着心机的举动换来了更好的结果。  
Loki心疼地骂了一句，就抱着他钻进了被子，  
入睡前，Loki发现橘猫很不安分地想下床，嘴里也咪咪呜呜着。  
“你要上厕所？”Loki想起唯一的可能，一时也犯了难，“我家里没有猫砂可怎么办…”  
“喵～”  
“嗯？”  
被橘猫带着到了洗手间门口，Loki看它蹭了蹭门，在惊讶中为它打开，见它轻车熟路地跃上马桶，然后还冲他轻轻地叫唤一声——关门。  
可爱透了！  
Loki站在门外，他知道自己现在一定有张猫奴同款痴汉脸。  
明天就把那条可能会有定位芯片的项圈丢掉好了！自己弄丢了这么可爱的猫，活该去吧！  
解决完生理需求的猫还主动要求了清洗，惹得Loki满心的怜爱和喜欢，从抱回床上直至次日出门上班，亲吻了这只猫不下二十次。

可这一整天，Loki都心不在焉，他在要求换下自己办公室窗户的时候忽然想起家里的窗没有关。  
猫都是有野性的，也不顾家，等到他回家那个叫Thor的小猫还在不在？  
昨天那么黏着自己，应该不会跑掉的吧？可是这么乖，去别人家不也是一样吗？  
忐忑到下午，Loki丢下一堆工作翘班了，辗转了好几家高级的宠物用品店，终于是定制到了一款心仪的项圈，红色的基调，金色的铃铛，四颗浅蓝色的宝石做辅助，当然最重要的还是里面那块防丢失的芯片。  
当晚Loki回去的很早，可家里找了一圈，并未没见到Thor的身影，翻箱倒柜呼唤了许久，他发现，连同着消失的还有那条破项圈。  
Loki气得锁了窗户，整晚一口水都没喝下。  
他竟然能为了一只没有高贵血统还是杂了品种的猫恼羞成怒，是不是疯了？  
包里那个精致盒子包装的定制项圈Loki也不愿意拿出来，逃避成了掩饰自作多情的唯一方案。  
可最终Loki在床上辗转反侧了一个小时以后，还是起身给窗户开了锁，留了条小缝。  
“今天可真热，透透气…”  
也不知这句话他在解释给谁听。

此刻的Thor在他常盘踞的地方，坐在平房的屋顶等着谁。  
他想送Loki点什么，想换Loki收留他、养他。  
这个男人会给他温柔地洗澡，让自己睡在有香味的衣服上，抚摸和亲吻都充满了暖意，应该是很喜欢自己…  
“你先回去吧，半个月后我们还在这儿碰面。”一只小巧却不纤弱的暹罗越上屋顶，轻俏地踩着直线走到Thor身边，“东西嘛~我答应你就一定会拿到手。”  
“谢谢你…”  
这只暹罗叫Valkyrie，这一带的女神，不仅血统纯正还格外能打，偶尔照顾着被集体排斥的Thor，虽然这回答应帮助Thor找东西也是因为她希望这只橘猫能够趁早离开。  
“你赶紧走吧，大家都不喜欢你，能遇到愿意收养你的人就抓着别放了。”  
“我…我该怎么样让他能留下我？”  
被抛弃过的生命总是期待着有人呵护关爱，哪怕变得小心翼翼，懂得察言观色，琢磨主人喜欢什么讨厌什么。  
“你天天在这种地方，还学不会吗？人都是有欲望的动物，尤其是男人。”Valkyrie抬抬下巴指着对面——窄巷另一边的破楼房，“让他离不开你的身体就是了。”  
见Thor眼里还是迷茫，Valkyrie只得又补充一句：“你变成人会很好看的。”

跟着月色原路折返，Thor从窗户跳进来的时候碰翻了Loki的包，玫瑰色的盒子摔出来，连同里面的饰品一起。  
上前用爪子拨了拨包裹在外层的绒布，新的项圈安静地躺在地上，Thor叼起它的才听到了非常好听的铃铛响声，纯粹又清灵，应该是材质选得昂贵，碰撞出的声音也变得通透。  
叼着它跳上了床，Thor去亲了亲Loki的睡脸，而后窝在了另一个枕头上，项圈放在自己身边，等着早上醒来Loki亲手为他戴上。

【下】

半个月来，Loki和他的橘猫生活得很惬意，学着去做猫食，买了一箱又一箱的东西，猫粮换到Thor吃着不抬头才算选定品牌，零食、玩具像不要钱一样往家里搬，关于养猫的书填满了书柜的空档，得知猫咪不应该佩戴项圈的饰品，几次想要摘掉那个束缚，结果都被Thor逃了，看在猫咪自己喜欢的份上，Loki也没再去取下。  
手机里原本空空的相册现在全都是Thor——发呆、卖萌、眨眼、睡觉、晒肚皮…  
若不是Loki经常身上带着猫毛，别人都会以为这个平日不苟言笑的高冷男人恋爱了。  
不过同事依然会在背后摇头叹息，人啊，不能太完美，有钱有才有样貌又怎么样呢，到头来不但是个单身狗还做了猫奴。

今晚Loki发现猫咪从外面回来之后就有些不太对劲，不吃不喝就缩成一团在床上，连自己的触摸都无力回应。  
Thor向Valkyrie讨要的那个东西能让自己变成人，单程车票，没有往返的可能，同时也有会生病或是发情的副作用，一般都是爱上了人类的猫想要和人类长相厮守才会找来吃掉，极低的死亡概率，但在猫的世界里并不畅销，毕竟高傲的生物一般不屑于将自己变成人类。  
又是一股热潮涌来，Thor难受地翻了身蹭着新主人的手，突然高起来的体温着实吓到了Loki.  
抱着浑身发热的猫，Loki急得没法冷静下来，生怕是自己平日哪里疏忽了让Thor生了病。  
“我去打个电话，看看还有没有医院能去，你在这里等我，别怕。”  
在客厅接连打了七八个号码，都是无人接听或关机，没人愿意在下班之后还忙着工作。  
不想再浪费时间，Loki着急去看Thor怎么样了，推开卧室门的同时手机也响了，是个他之前联系过的宠物医生，业界有名。  
“你好医生…我的猫…？！”

变成人了？

Loki自然不会在电话里说出这番精神失常的言论，但眼前的画面他需要消化，床上的男人约摸二十五岁上下，一头有些长的金发，赤裸着的身材宛如名家手下的雕像，一对比发色深一些的耳朵他再熟悉不过了，还有那条尾巴他每天都摸不会不认识。  
如果这些都能作假，却也无法解释金发猫男脖子上的专属项圈和此刻抬头看着他的那双蓝色眼睛。  
“我的猫应该没事了…抱歉这么晚打扰你…”Loki应付着医生的问题，走向床边托起男人的下巴观察着，“你说预约的绝育手术吗？我想…可以取消了。”  
挂掉电话，Loki得先解决眼前的事。  
“Thor？”  
“喵…咳…是，是我…”  
嗓音似乎有点过于浑厚，Thor没敢多言，担心Loki会不喜欢。  
“继续说下去，让我觉得自己不是在做梦。”  
听Loki的意思并不讨厌自己的声音，Thor也就慢慢阻止着还不成熟的语言将他从出生到被抱养而后被抛弃流浪的事情一一诉出，包括自己求来的药和想要留下来的决心。

“你希望我怎么做？”  
“我们现在应该交配…不对…是…”人类应该叫交配是什么Thor不知道，拼凑了半天也没有说出正确的词语。  
“做爱？”Loki低头瞥了一眼Thor直挺挺的阴茎，他认为自己没有推测错意思。  
“我不知道…但是我们现在必须交配…”  
拉过Loki的力量失控了，直接让Loki压在了自己身上，但Thor倒是很满意，因为这是个人类最常见的交配姿势。  
“发情好像是我的副作用…”Thor解释着也眼神飘忽地有点担忧，“我怕我会跑出去或者…乱尿…”  
“其实原本打算下周带你去节育的。”  
左右晃动的猫尾被这句话吓得僵直，Thor下意识地并了并自己的双腿，奈何却被Loki的下半身阻挡着。  
“不用…不用去了，你可以和我交配，我就不会给你添麻烦，如果你觉得我很烦，可以把我关在厕所…”  
耷拉下耳朵，Thor试着去将没有消失的耳朵和尾巴收起来，但并没有成功。  
Loki感受着怀里人热烫的身体，亦是情难自控，可这对耳朵实在是可爱极了。  
他不禁伸手摸了摸，带着温度扇动着想躲避却无效。  
比起两只毛茸茸的耳朵，Thor属于人类的耳朵早已红透，他有点羞涩，可是这不妨碍他想得到Loki更多的触摸和爱抚。  
“你…你会养我吗？”  
尾巴轻轻圈着Loki的大腿，尾尖扫过两腿间有些鼓鼓囊囊的地方，饱满的尺寸让Thor咽了咽口水，他还对自己人形的身体没有太完整的概念，不知道能否承受这么大的家伙。  
但是好像他看到的那些人，都是这样做交易谈判的。  
给钱，给包包或者是一些别的权利，然后只要关上灯淫糜地交媾一番就算是协议达成…  
Thor要得不多，只是不想再被抛弃而已。  
如果要说得更详细一些，他不想被这个男人抛弃…  
“我不知道你值不值得养…”绕至身后轻轻顺着毛的方向摸着尾巴，Loki对这只色情的猫起了玩心，“你都会做些什么呢？听说猫咪都不恋家的…”  
Thor忍着被爱抚尾巴的奇妙感觉，脑子里全是他的那些偷窥和所见，慢慢地，脸也红了起来。  
他舔了一口Loki半敞着的衬衣下，那个叫做心口的位置。

“什么都可以做。”

灵活地翻了个身，将Loki压在了床上，用自己的舌头舔舐着Loki的每一寸肌肤，连性器周围少量的体毛都没有放过。  
模仿着他看到的那些人，从下面的囊袋处开始用舌润湿，舌尖拨动着里面包裹着的小球，勾入口中含着，再继续以舌戏玩。  
这种操作令Loki诧异得咋舌，却又沉溺在极致的愉悦中无法自拔，野猫火辣的说法看来并非胡扯。  
玩够了两颗睾丸，Thor对着这根肉棒犯了难，他鲜少能偷窥到这种尺寸的…  
但是又想到他看过其他种族的人类，好像那个尺寸要更可怖，结果最后还是被有着大乳房的娇小女人全部吸进了下体，所以…Loki的阴茎让他这种体格来承受，应该是没问题的。  
Thor歪着脑袋从阴茎的根部向上一点点舔着，遇到突出的血管后更是停下来亲吻吸吮，毛茸茸的耳朵偶尔抖动两下蹭到Loki的下腹…  
“吃进去…Kitty…”  
“别这样叫我…母猫才叫Kitty…”  
“你现在和发情的母猫有区别吗？”Loki随手拉了个枕头过来靠着，从视角上更方便欣赏野猫的口交，“我都怕你叫起春来浪得周围邻居举报我不给你绝育…”  
Thor在一句胜过一句的羞耻话语中张口含入了Loki坚硬的性器，脑中拼凑着所见到的男男女女的事情，模仿着那些人的样子吞吐着。  
脖子上的铃铛跟着他的动作起伏作响，声声清脆得淫糜。  
动作学得有模有样，口中的技巧还是缺乏实践而显得生疏，Loki只好开口去辅导，让Thor学会放松和用更多的口水润滑就不会太过难受。  
但终究还是第一次做这样的事，Thor没多久就只能泪眼汪汪地推出口中的性器，又怕Loki不高兴地改为去舔了一会儿，却不知此举反而弄巧成拙，彻底点燃了Loki不怎么温柔的冲动。  
落在身上各处的亲吻轻重不一，有的轻柔酥痒，有的却暴烈刺痛，连对待两边乳头都是不一样的方式，一边是吮吸另一边则是撕咬，但似乎都在接受的范围内，Thor甚至还在感到舒服的时候主动将身子贴合过去寻求更多的触碰。

“你还会变回猫吗？”  
从Thor口中抽出自己的手指，已经被舔舐得水光泛滥，Loki顺着股缝摸进闭合着的穴口，提起他心中的疑问。  
“不会了。”  
“好遗憾啊…你是猫的时候那么可爱…”  
“你不要遗憾…我…”Thor脑子转动着，回忆Valkyrie给他的忠告，“我之前生活的地方每天都能看到人类的交配…学了很多…你会喜欢我的身体的…”  
真是只不学好的猫。  
Loki心里的吃味和嫉妒来得有些莫名，倘若不是Thor无意之中闯进了自己的家，那此刻他会在哪里？也是这么乖巧地躺在另外一个人的床上说着下流的话进行勾引求包养吗？  
两根手指毫无征兆地刺进了Thor的后穴，算是一点惩罚。  
“疼…拿出去…”本能地在Loki背上挠出了几道痕迹，Thor耳朵上的毛都根根直立了起来，“好疼…”  
“喊疼就不养你了哦～”食指压在Thor唇上，Loki威胁得诱人，“我养你可能每天都要做这样的事，如果害怕了，现在离开我家还来得及…”  
疼得眼泪悬在眼眶打转，让那对通透的瞳仁更像大溪地的浅滩。  
Thor哆嗦着张开嘴，含住Loki的食指，仔仔细细地舔着，极尽可能地讨好，疼就忍一忍，总好过无家可归…他这样是给所有的同类丢脸了吧…  
可他只是被同类排挤的那一个…原来的主人也不要他…也许他真的不够讨人喜欢…不名贵，也不高冷…像Valkyrie说得那样，他根本不适合做一只猫，尽管原因可能是第一个性格古怪的主人导致的。  
“每天做这个你会喜欢我吗？”  
“当然会。”Loki用沾满津液的手指在Thor胸前随意地画着，涂湿了挺立饱满的乳头，“我还会给你买所有你想要的…所以现在乖乖张开你的腿…”  
Thor努力收起了尾巴，否则压在床上可真疼，随后听从Loki的话打开了自己的双腿。  
“撑开这里给我看。”Lok抽出手指摸了摸那个立刻紧闭的小穴，好整以暇地退后了一些，等待欣赏香艳的画面。  
双腿自行抬起弯曲在胸口，Thor将整个臀部都暴露在Loki的视线之下，两只手绕过大腿外侧捏住自己的臀肉向外掰开，微微牵动了一点嫩红色的穴口。  
“我看不到呢…”  
这下，Thor彻底被Loki刻意调戏的话语爆发了羞耻心，他应该即可停下，做只有尊严的猫，哪怕是死在外面…  
然而手上却淫荡地更加靠近肉穴，指头压住紧缩的褶皱，向外拨开…  
这样的方式只能隐约看到穴口处的嫩红，但Loki也做不到再逼这只橘猫继续下去，惹急了真甩甩尾巴走人以后吃不到，苦的还是自己。  
用了更多的润滑液，Loki里里外外都涂抹得仔细均匀，Thor当然只是乖乖地配合着，只有在内壁上某个奇怪的地方被手指碾压到的时候才会难耐地收缩一下屁股。  
Loki进入的时候，身下的人红了脸也湿了睫毛。  
“疼？”  
Thor点点头，然后又迅速地摇了头，感觉很奇怪，好像没有他往日看到的那些人的满足和快乐，可也没有之前的那种剧痛。  
“忍一会儿就好。”低头亲吻上Thor的鼻尖，Loki慢慢地抽动起了自己的性器，开拓着第一次使用的地方，紧窒温暖地勾引走了他的魂魄，“你可真是只火辣的野猫。”  
“你能喜欢…就行…嗯…”  
趁着Thor说话的间隙，Loki故意深深撞了一下，他想听听这个男人的呻吟，很显然的，Thor这种低哑的诱惑别有一番风情。  
“不用忍着，想出声就叫给我听，我会喜欢的。”

情欲很快取代了胀痛，Loki频率渐渐提高的抽插让Thor呼吸变得急促，偶尔也泄露出几声美妙的低吟，原来每到发情期，其他同类能追着漂亮的母猫跑出几公里是有理由的。  
“你不喜欢我这里吗？”Thor想起了什么，指指自己的胸部，“我看…很多人都喜欢拼命地揉它们。”  
“那你自己揉给我看。”  
Loki放缓了进攻的速度，但每一下都顶撞到最深处的力道却变本加厉，这只猫太不学好了。  
铃铛声在一切都慢下来之后成了Thor的羞耻符，纵使他没有太多的杂念，然而胯下翘着的那根东西并不会懂得难为情。  
他喜欢的人说的没错，自己现在就是只发情的母猫。  
只是事已至此，扭扭捏捏也没有任何作用。  
手掌覆上自己的胸口，Thor抓着并不柔软的双乳开始揉捏，想着别人如何做，自己就学起来，向中间挤压两边的乳房，食指和拇指捏着自己的乳头捻弄，直至原本就硬挺着的肉粒变得更加充血，Loki每抽插一下，似乎拨弄乳头产生的感觉就强烈一些，随着次数的增加，Thor逐渐不再满足。  
“你…再快一店…嗯…”狠狠拧了一下自己的乳尖，剧烈的酥麻像电流一样传进全身，Thor此时已完全没有了不适，遵循着欲望的驱使，“还要…再用力一点…唔…”  
Loki配合地挺动起腰猛烈地抽插着性器，低头看到Thor那根阴茎冒出了透明的汁液，也顺手握住套弄起来，而那个发情的猫咪，更是放荡地肆意揉捻自己的乳头，无师自通地玩弄着周围漂亮的浅色乳晕，口中的呻吟也少了许多压抑，多的是在要求他操得深一些重一些，海蓝的眼睛全然都是深不见底的欲望和他的缩影。  
“唔啊…我…我好像要射了…”  
小腹极度酸胀，身体的每一寸都变得很敏感，Thor又轻轻揉了几下饱满地乳头，颤抖着射在了Loki手中，后穴不能自主地收缩着吸附巨大的肉棒，想要将它吞得更深。  
“舔干净，小野猫。”  
伸手过去，Thor此时不会拒绝任何要求，握住Loki性感细瘦的手腕，一根根清理着有着自己白浊液体的手指，连指缝都舔舐得干干净净，偶尔哼哼的两声实在是因为Loki深埋进体内的性器不断在蹭擦一个令他极为舒服的地方，舒服到分身很快又起了反应，被自己蹂躏得红肿的乳头也再次挺立起来。  
“想我射在哪里？”  
被紧窒的内壁狠狠夹了数下，Loki强忍住直接射在Thor体内的冲动，抽回了被清理干净的手，按在了左边的胸口，故意缓缓磨动，撩拨着掌心里的乳头。  
“嗯…这里…“敏感的小肉粒被折磨得通红，Thor胡乱地继续搓揉想要缓解，但更多的还是期盼和自己交配的人可以将精液留在上面，“就射这里…想要…很想要…”  
发情的猫谁又能拒绝得了？  
Loki奋力地冲撞了数十次，在一个释放的临界点退出了那个温热的巢穴，将稠白的精液全数洒在了Thor的乳头上，还有几滴不小心溅射在了他的脸上。  
呻吟和铃铛声混在一起，一时间听不出是满足还是空虚。  
“还想要？”  
Thor的眼神出卖了他，那双装着海水的眼睛写满了不够。  
“那你…同意养我了吗？”  
“先看下一次你的表现。”  
其实Loki根本没有要放弃Thor的想法，只是这只笨猫太好骗，忍不住去戏弄一会儿，养他也很简单，把家里的猫粮换成人类的食物，把猫玩具撤掉添上游戏机，再把其他的东西改成衣服就好了，当然这样漂亮的身体，不穿是最好。  
听言Thor翻过了身子，换了个他学习来的体位趴下，似乎这样的姿势他更得心应手一些，毕竟和平时伸懒腰有点像。  
“我会让你满意的。”  
Loki揉了揉浑圆的臀瓣，俯身在尾巴消失的位置上烙下一个吻。

“我养你。”

彩蛋、  
天刚亮了一点，Loki端着亲手做的早餐站在床边，喊醒小憩中的Thor，让他起来补充些体力。  
“为什么我看你的眼神还是有点欲求不满？”  
“猫的发情期大概有一周。”  
“……你先吃，我应该去打个电话。”餐盘塞进Thor手里，Loki摸着手机翻找通讯录。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个给你绝育的事情不能取消。”  
Thor听着感到下身发软，但Loki的表情看上去是认真的，给猫绝育本来也是个极为正常的事情，他不该违背自己的主人，可那确实会很疼。  
“我…半年多才发情一次…”扯扯Loki的衣袖，Thor塌下耳朵试着商榷，“我保证不乱跑行吗？不会给你带小猫回来…”  
“小猫可以有。”  
Loki拨通了电话，看着Thor紧张兮兮又不敢抢夺，连手里的金枪鱼可颂都忘了继续吃，可爱的样子让他控制不住自己的手去摸那对耳朵。  
“我需要请一周的假，家里突然有些急事…对…我的猫不太好…”  
听着Loki是在请求假期而非谈论节育手术，Thor才慢慢放下心吃完了早餐。  
“你还是想要一只小猫吗？我可以去找朋友预约一只…你喜欢…什么品种…”见Loki挂了电话，Thor接着之前的话题聊了下去，“但是可以只把它当猫养吗…”  
“小猫可以有，前提是你自己生啊。”

从那天起之后过去很多年，Thor才发现，他在红灯区所见的那些根本比不上养了他的这个男人的十分之一…


End file.
